


All in One Piece

by Caius



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Community: tf_g1_season3, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Post-episode: Five Faces of Darkness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 17:50:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caius/pseuds/Caius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arcee and Springer snuggle, after the part in Five Faces of Darkness where Springer was torn to pieces by a trash collector and then glued back together by the Junkions. Written for the <a href="http://tf-g1-season3.livejournal.com/45210.html?nc=129">TF Season 3 Easter Party</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All in One Piece

"I'm not going to break," Arcee joked about Springer's gentle hold, then regretted it immediately as Springer tensed against her. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Springer growled. "You don't have to be gentle with _me_ either. Just call the Junkions after."

Arcee shook her head and nuzzled at the Springer's neck-joint, so recently reattached. "Don't want them in my berth tonight. Just my big strong sexy Springer." Gentle fingers--way more gentle than Arcee usually was, Springer should resent it but didn't--traced down his arm, lingering imperceptibly at the elbow.

"'Cee--" he said, clutching her tightly. One hand moved down to her aft, just--holding, for once, rather than groping. "Keep doing that."

"Of course." Arcee kissed his elbow, his waist, the seams of his chest--everywhere where he had been made whole again. She touched every part in turn, then wrapped herself around his huge body as best she could. "My Springer," she said. "All of you."

"My Arcee," he insisted, larger hands stroking over her back and aft, almost all the way down to her feet before moving back up to her helm, pulling her up to join their lips

She kissed him thoroughly and held him all night long.


End file.
